Wattersons Vs Griffin
Description Which of two family will win the Griffins from Fox or Wattersons from Cartoon Network Intro No rules No- oh you know it no need to mention Pre-Fight The Griffins killed the Simpsons Family in one episode Peter:let's go home Stewie accidentally steps on remote then it goes on cartoon network then Peter gets angry because he thought the Amazing World of Gumball was rip-off of Family Guy. *OTHER EPISODE OF AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL* THE GRIFFINS Peter and his family goes to the Wattersons House then Peter says he wants to fight Here we Good Remaining combatants 6 Vs 5 Peter,Richard,Lois,Nicole,Meg,Gumball,Chris,Darwin,Stewie,Anais,Brian Peter jumps on Richard then Richard punches Peter. Lois kicked Nicole then Nicole use kamekameha wave killing Lois LOIS ELIMINATED BY NICOLE 5V5 Stewie uses his laser gun killing Nicole. Nicole turns into dust while Stewie saying "Victory is ours!!" Gumball kicked Stewie then sending Stewie into Garbage NICOLE ILIMINATED BY STEWIE 5V4 Brian he'''lped Stewie then Anais punches Braian's chest Gumball kicked Chris then Chris throws Gumball a Glass. Gumball screamed then kamekameha waves Chris '''CHRIS ELIMINATED BY GUMBALL 4V3 Brian smack Anais with a baseball bat Anais fainted then Brian jumps on Anais squished Anais ANAIS ELIMINATED BY BRIAN 4V3 Gumball screamed *ANAIS!!!!!* then Gumballl beats Brian like Sandbag. Then Gumball uses kamekamehave killing Brian BRIAN ELIMINATED BY GUMBALL HOW BRIAN'S A DOG THEN GUMBALL'S A CAT 3V3 Peter gets smacked by Richard then Peter throws Richard outside of the window. Richard fainted then Peter used super fart killing Richard. Richard touches Peter's anus making Peter jump so high then landed on Richard. Richard squished RICHARD ELIMINATED BY PETER 2V3 Stewie kicks Gumball then Gumball beats up Stewie. Gumball uppercuts Stewie then Stewie said "die bitch!!* Stewie use his flame thrower turning Gumball into Burning Gumball Gumball comes to Stewie slowly then Meg washes up Gumball Gumball uses kamekameha wave making Meg disappear MEG ELIMINATED BY GUMBALL 2V2 Stewie uses lasergun killing Gumball instantly GUMBALL ELIMINATED BY STEWIE 1V2 Darwin saysn *GUMBALL!* Peter kicks Darwin and Stewie slaps him Darwin kicks Stewie then throws Stewie off the window STEWIE ELIMINATED BY DARWIN 1V1 Peter kicks Darwin then Peter throws Darwin's tank Darwin kicks Peter then Darwin punches and slaps Peter. Peter punches and stuggles Darwin then Peter throws Darwin downstairs. Peter jumps down the stairs then Darwin runs into the kichen Peter said *oh no your not your not going anywhere* Darwin throws Knife into Peter's eye then Peter hold his eye Darwin punches Peter. Darwin makes Peter's injury so sick Peter kicked Darwin then Peter smacks Darwin with a chair. Darwin fainted and can't control himself Peter goes outside then borrows Stewie's flamethrower then burns the house with Darwin Peter goes away and brings his death family Peter gets kicked by Darwin the fat guy borrows a knife on his baby then stabs the magical golfish Darwin dies. DBX Results LOOKS LIKE THE WATTERSONS FAMILY GETS CRUEL BY THE GRIFFINS SO THEY GRIFFIN'S CRIME WAS ANIMAL CRUELTY,MURDER, MAKING THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH: THE GRIFFINS